The Christmas Eve Visit
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: It's 12/24 and Sora's at Kairi's house with Riku. He likes Kairi; a lot. He wants to tell her how he feels, so he promises himself he'll confess tonight. But he's shy. When a surprise guest comes into the story, will Sora be able to come clean...cleanly?


**HOLY CRUDBALLS! IT'S MY TENTH FANFIC! YAY!**

**Well, it's the Christmas season, so I decided that I should make a Christmas fanfic. Also, I should probably let you know that I have a cold and a headache as I write this. Just thought I'd tell you guys that little Christmas present I got.  
**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Sora walked through the frozen, white snow. His feet, clad in dark red boots that were made of wool, pounded against the graveled driveway. In the window, a girl with shoulder-length, auburn hair stood. She peered through the glass at the teenage boy with spiky, chocolate hair. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he stepped out of her sight. He stomped up the three cement steps that led to Kairi's house. Before he knocked, he hesitated for a moment.

_Tonight's the night, _Sora thought to himself. It was Christmas Eve: the perfect night to tell her how he felt. Sure, he could wait until Valentine's Day – but what's the fun in waiting an extra two months?

His bare knuckles – Riku, his best friend, told him that gloves would make Kairi think he was a wimp for covering up his hands – hammered the green door. As Kairi opened the door for him, Sora winced at the slight pain the contact had caused.

"Merry Christmas, Sora," she greeted. A great, big smile lit up her angelic face. Her teeth, the color of pearls, contrasted with her beautiful blue eyes.

_Damn, she looks fantastic tonight,_ Sora said in his mind, a sigh escaping his lips. But, hey, she looked fantastic _every_ night, in his opinion. "Hey, Kairi. Merry Christmas."

Suddenly, he felt an arm drop onto his shoulders. Silver hair brushed his cheek.

"Are we going to spend Christmas Eve outside in the cold? It's freezing out here!" Riku laughed.

"Hey, Riku," Sora and Kairi greeted. She smiled warmly at the silver-haired teenager. Jealousy boiled inside Sora.

_He's lucky it's Christmas._ Honestly, Sora felt like he was about to shove Riku into the snow. He'd almost forgotten he was coming. This was supposed to be the night Sora came clean to Kairi. But no: there always has to be that third wheel.

"Come in, guys!" Kairi ordered in her chiming bell voice. The two boys entered the house, walking out of sight of the light blue panels that decorated the one-story house. As the door slammed shut, a pile of snow fell from the roof.

The three friends gathered in front of the fireplace. Sora and Riku held their hands in front of the hot flames. Instantly, the numb feeling the low temperature had caused the tan-skinned hands vanished. They sighed as warmth flooded through their skin.

With a laugh, Riku stood up. "Kairi, would you get pissed if I used the bathroom?" Sora glanced up at him; he knew what his best friend was up to: Riku was trying to find an excuse to leave the brown-haired boy and the dark-red-haired girl alone for a minute or two. Riku had known about Sora's little crush for about three years, and that caused him to tease Sora endlessly about it. He wasn't exactly a fan of the present SoKai relationship, so he decided to help push it along. Riku – no, _everybody_ – knew how shy Sora was – it wasn't going to be easy for him to express his feelings.

"No, not at all," Kairi said with a nod.

_Thank God,_ Sora thanked mentally. He wanted Riku to leave them alone so much that the temptation to thrust the guy in the snow stayed with him until the door to the bathroom clicked shut. His eyes glanced over at Kairi as the fire's glow radiated off of her face. A light pink blush appeared on his cheeks, but the fire protected his dignity.

"Uh, Kairi –" he began. Suddenly, he was interrupted by the sound of jingling bells above them. There was a yelp that was followed by a thump outside. The two sat there for a moment, eyebrows scrunched together, heads cocked to one side, eyes squinting to see who had created those sounds. Kairi started to stand, but Sora held up his hand. "I'll go see what it was," he told her. She nodded, staying down on the floor. As he ran out the door, he longed to just leave whatever it was in the snow and return to the warmth of the rose-walled living room and Kairi.

What he saw caused his crystal blue eyes to look upon the scene in wonder and confusion.

There, in the cold, white snow, lay a man in a suit of red and white. At the collar, the ankles and the wrists were fluffy cloud-colored fur. The rest of the attire was made of a red fabric. His black boots were practically buried in the almost-frozen precipitation. Snow pervaded his white beard. I'm sure you all know who I'm describing. Sora knew as well – and he was freaking out about it. He stood in front of the man, gasping loudly. His jaw was in the snow.

"Y-Y-You're…" Sora couldn't find the ability to speak. He had the shock of discovering Mr. Roly-Poly-Kris-Kringle to thank for that.

Santa Claus groaned as he got to his feet. The bells that were attached to his red hat jingled as he walked over to Sora. "Yes, Sora: I am Santa," he verified. The teenager gulped. His eyes flashed into Kairi's window – she wasn't watching the scene that was unfolding outside. Sora blushed at the amount of faith she had in him. He almost forgot the man in front of him. Santa leaned down to whisper something in Sora's ear. "Isn't she what you want for Christmas?"

"Wh-What are you t-t-t-talking about?" Sora stammered, the blush deepening to a bright red.

"Sora," the jolly man began, adding his signature laugh. "Ho, ho, ho!" he boomed. Sora shot him a look that said, 'Do you want to wake the whole damn neighborhood?' Santa cleared his throat, lowering his voice. "I keep track of everyone's behaviors and wishes for the entire year, young man. You've wanted Kairi to want you for the past three years, am I right?"

In response, Sora nodded, the spikes in his hair swaying. "But," he paused a moment, searching for the words to use, "if you knew this whole time, why didn't you do anything?"

Santa sighed. "I can't do anything about something that doesn't need to be done." Sora gave him another confused look. His blue eyes were filled with a look that let the old male know that he still couldn't apprehend what was coming out of the red-suited man. "She already—"

"Sora?" Kairi's voice was heard in Sora's ear. He turned to her with that same perplexed expression. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" The teenager opened his mouth to speak, but then he glanced at the empty space beside him.

_Where did he go?_ Sora asked himself. He wanted to explain to Kairi the events that had just taken place. However, he knew that if she were to hear it from him, she would think that he'd fallen off his rocker.

"What was the sound?" Kairi asked in an innocent voice.

"It was – that is – um… It's gone," he finally made out.

"Well, then, come inside, silly!" the auburn-haired young adult chimed. Sora hesitated before following her inside. The two resumed their position on the beige carpet in front of the carpet before realizing something: Riku still wasn't back.

"Where is he?" both of the adolescents asked quietly. In the bathroom down the hall, the silver-haired male leaned against the doorway. He refused to exit until he felt that Sora and Kairi had at least _conversed_ about their feelings. Since they are best friends, Sora understood what his friend wanted.

"Uh, Kairi," he breathed. Her eyes met his. Her crystal, deep, beautiful, stunnng blue irisis looked so caring and loving that he was practically at a loss for words. But he promised himself: Tonight was the night. "I…I…like you," he whispered.

"What was that?" Kairi questioned.

"I like you," Sora said, a little louder this time. She looked down at the floor; a light pink blush began to appear on her cheeks.

"I like you, too," she replied slowly. His eyes widened. It worked! He confessed, and it worked!

Back in the bathroom, Riku made a fist in the air and a grin developed on his lips. "Yes!" he whispered. Cockily, he crossed his arms and nodded to himself. "I'm such a great wingman."

Now, we return to the living room…

Sora and Kairi sat there, holding the hands of each other, and brought their faces closer and closer together. Once their lips met in the middle, there was a loud, booming laugh from above.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa laughed to himself. "I was going to tell him… She already liked him back," he explained to us – the audience. "I can't impose on the feelings of others. This feeling already existed."

In a shout, Jolly Old Saint Nick and I – the narrator – said to you, "Merry Christmas to all!"

With a laugh, I peered upon the two lovebirds. "You have to love a happy ending; especially on Christmas."

**This is kinda based on ShaneDawsonTV's Christmas video that he put up a few days ago. KINDA. So there's a bit of a disclaimer for you.**

**R/R**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
